


Crying

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [10]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Crying, Deepthroating, Dildos, Gags, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual, Sex Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Tears, Training, creepy comforter, human slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac settles in his new life and comes to a startling realization.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Crying

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for comfortember prompt nr. 10 and is set in the ‘bought’ verse

Mac tries to swallow around the metal ring in his mouth. Unfortunately it doesn´t really work and he can feel drool dripping on his chest.

‘Look at how pretty you are, you really are a sight for sore eyes.’

Mac’s knees hurt from knelling on the floor. His shoulders scream at him from being bound so tightly behind his back. He squirms and gets a disapproving look from his owner.

‘Now settle pet. We are going to train your gag reflex. I know you can do it, since you are being so good for me.’

The man takes a dildo and feeds it in Mac’s open mouth. He can’t really get away since the man has his free hand wrapped around Mac’s collar. At first it is just uncomfortable, but the dildo is pressed deeper, cutting off his oxygen. Now that it presses against the back of his throat, it gets more uncomfortable.

‘Relax, pet, you are doing so good. You are gorgeous like this.’

The dildo is pulled back and Mac takes a deep breathe. And then it is pushed back in. This time it is pushed in until he feels it pressing inside his throat, and it triggers his gag reflex. His eyes tear up, he knows it is just a reflex, but still, it is humiliating.

‘Oh precious, look at how gorgeous you are, gasping for air, eyes watering. God, those teary baby blues are so sexy.’

Mac can breathe again and he is more than embarrassed, not about the drool and the tears, but the fact that he is rock hard. And the man knows. He never thought he would enjoy this so much. He has dated mostly women, a couple of guys. With the guys he always bottomed but he never realized he was a sub. The feeling of the restraints give him a sense of calm; It seem to clear his head. He doesn’t have to think or do anything. He just has to undergo and it has something liberating.

‘Nahah… no zoning pet, not yet anyway. You are being so good for me. I might even let you come. I bet you can even come untouched if I fuck your throat. Let’s try shall we?’

Mac closes his eyes, not wanting the man to see how right he is.

‘Eyes open, precious, I want to see you cry.’

Mac opens his eyes, he doesn´t want to be punished. The dildo is pressed in again and this time the man doesn´t give him time to adjust. His gag reflex is triggered and this time he feels like he needs to vomit, his stomach contracting violently. The dildo is retracted and Mac takes deep breaths to calm his stomach. It wouldn’t do if he puked all over his master’s feet.

‘You do so well, I got a bit carried away. One last time and this time concentrate on your gag reflex.’

Mac nods and the dildo goes in, it is uncomfortable but doable and Mac resists the urge to struggle when his air is getting thin. Now informed that the man likes to see him cry, he doesn´t fight it. The dildo is pulled back so he can breathe and pushed back in.

‘You like to deep throat, don’t you? I can see it turns you on, such a needy pet. But you are absolutely gorgeous. I wish you could see yourself, how beautiful you are.’

Mac looks into the man’s eyes and can see the man genuinely is proud of him and he knows he shouldn’t but it makes him feel good, wanted, safe.

‘I’m going to push it in one last time and you have permission to come.’

Mac takes a deep breath and then the dildo is slowly pushed in until it is fully seated. Mac can imagine the man see the dildo as a bulge in his throat. He tries to swallow around the intrusion which is almost impossible with his open mouth and throat fucked.

‘Look at you, so pretty for me. Come for me, pet.’

The dildo isn’t pulled out and Mac is running out of air, he wants to struggle but the grip on his collar is tightened.

‘Come for me pet, imagine this with my cock down your throat, choking you. Such an obedient pet, doing so good.’

Mac doesn’t want to, but the praising and the lack of air force the orgasm out of him. The dildo is pulled away with a string of drool and spit connecting it with his open mouth.

‘Such a good boy. I am so proud of you.’

Mac is gulping in air, riding his orgasm high. He can feel the man cleaning him up, and dragging him to the bed.

‘You did so good, you get to sleep in my bed.’

His collar is fastened to a chain that is there for just that purpose. His arms are freed and the man gently massages them. Mac is already drifting, the warmth and comfort of the bed lulling him to sleep. He can hear the man chuckle and he is pulled into a spoon. A hand finds his limp cock but the moment the man closes his hand around it, it stirs back to life. Mac moans, he is still sensitive from his orgasm.

‘So willing and eager. You really are my most perfect pet. I knew you were special.’

The man continuous stroking him and Mac moans.

‘And you keep following the no talking rule, I am more than proud.’

The man kisses Mac’s neck and Mac lets himself be pulled to sleep, listening to the praises of his master.


End file.
